vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24864293-20140101022254/@comment-4295751-20140101113131
I also think Nadia is a special vampire. But not an unkillable kind, in fact a more fragile, weaker and easier to kill kind. I saw no vampire so far using weapons (except Logan), maybe she needed it. Elena wasn't amazed by Nadia's strength at all, when Katherine threw Salvatores around like empty bags during a death match. She made it obvious that she was powerful. Nadia couldn't. The part I agree is I also think the travellers turned her with a different magic so that they have someone eager to find Katherine. The part I don't understand is, why do you think Nadia's memories are erased? She only didn't remember where she was when she was eight. It's been 500 years, she may not remember every single detail. I can hardly bring pieces of my past too to be honest. I don't remember whether I was in Istanbul, Mersin or someplace else when I was eight. The only things I remember before I was 7 are some kid's name from my kindergarten and a stupid joke our school bus driver told us. Just saying.. Your flashback idea is nice though. It's sweet and heartbreaking. But I think I'd rather to have Nadia waiting for a perfect moment to reveal it. If travellers took her at such young age, she couldn't have had offsprings to continue the bloodline and Elena wouldn't exist. I think the travellers found her after she started a family. They offered her a chance to find her mother, but the task would require her to give up her life for good and start a different one. After some judgement and soul searching, she must have excepted it after leaving her child to it's dad and joined the travellers who made her a vampire. Or maybe she faked her death to prevent people from asking "where did she go". Idk. I like the questions you want Nadia to ask. Katherine's priorities are messed up right now. Maybe it's because she never knew the bond of the family. Her kid was taken away like she was a cow, then she had to sacrifice everything to stay alive. She sorta became numb. She was made numb. So I believe Nadia is very essential for her journey to find redemption, humanity, and the value of family. I always wanted someone to stand by Katherine all the time. Nadia is the only one who can, and will. But how long will that continue before she pissed her off, that's the question. When something tragic almost happens and Katherine only pays attention to her then, as you said, Nadia would question her motives and true feelings. Then Nadia would leave her too, and Katherine would snap out of the fantasy she has been in, realize her mistaked and would actually fight for her daughter this time. I don't want to think how that would end though. I'd like to think of a happy ending, but something tells me not to hold my breath..